1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing fluorocopolymer. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a novel fluorocopolymer having high rigidity and being soluble in usual solvents by copolymerizing a fluoroolefin and cyclohexyl vinyl ether.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known to obtain copolymers of a fluoroolefin and an alkyl vinyl ether or an unsaturated alkyl vinyl ether, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,767 wherein methyl vinyl ether, ethyl vinyl ether, n-butyl vinyl ether, isobutyl vinyl ether, t-butyl vinyl ether, 2-ethylhexyl vinyl ether, 2-chloroethyl vinyl ether, 2-methoxyethyl vinyl ether and 2-butyoxyethyl vinyl ether are described as the vinyl ethers.
However, it has not been known to obtain a copolymer of a fluoroolefin and a cycloalkyl vinyl ether.
The conventional copolymers of a fluoroolefin especially tetrafluoroethylene and an alkyl vinyl ether or an unsaturated alkyl vinyl ether commonly have low rigidity and have elastomeric characteristics.
The inventors have studied and found comonomers for fluoroolefins to form copolymers which have high rigidity and are soluble in usual solvents and are used as coating resins which are easily processed and hardened and form hard coating layers (solvent insoluble and infusible).